Or Die Tryin'
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Sonic and Tails goes to the theater to see a movie Amy invited them too. Mephiles has highjacked a plane and after the plane's power source, The Sol Emeralds. With Air Marshal Shadow talking control, can the valiant emo hedgehog save the day? Read, baby!
1. To the Movies

**A/N: Yo, it's me again, peoples! I'm back with yet another new story. It's a parody of an episode one of the funniest shows…well, too me, the Boondocks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega characters!**

…**Or Die Tryin'**

**Chapter 1: To the Movies!**

**Character Breakdown**

**Sonic- Playing as Himself! Spectator**

**Miles "Tails" Prower- Playing as Himself! Spectator**

**Shadow- Playing as the brave and valiant Air Marshal 50 cent!**

**Amy- Playing as the ditsy Stewardess, formally, unknowingly, known as, Sunset!**

**Espio- Playing as the jerky, annoying, ticket man/usher, who keeps harassing Tails for no reason.**

**Knuckles- Playing as the highly dedicated, warm-heartedly, head pilot! **

**Mephiles the Dark- Playing as the scary hostile terrorist, his sole purpose is to seize control of the plane's power source, the Sol Emeralds!**

**Today's Special Appearances: Vector and Cream & Cheese!**

It was a warm and sunny ordinary in Mobius. Sonic and his dwebby best friend, Tails, were heading toward the movies, located in downtown Station Square. A brand new movie was said to premiere there today and our two heroes didn't want to miss it.

Sonic and Tails finally had made it to the theater and were now standing outside, near the ticket booths. There was huge sign hanging over the entrance, it read: New Movie: Sol "Emeralds" Plane, staring Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey, cool! This must be the place, Sonic." Tails sighed, scratching his head.

"Good. I was getting sorta tired of this slowpoke walking." Sonic sighed, while digging in his ear, nonchalantly. "Especially, how much time we spent walking to this place…" he groaned.

"I guess you're right. It DID take us forever..." Tails sighed, before saying. "But we still manage to arrive here, and that's all what counts, right Sonic?" he said, turning to his best friend.

"Uhh…Yeah…_Whatever_…" Sonic muttered, crossing his arms. "Why do you always have to be so positive on things, Tails ol' buddy…"

"Humph. Speak for yourself, Sonic." Tails sighed.

"Ouch." Sonic chortled. "I guess I deserved that. Eheheh." Sonic then turned toward the theater. "…Huh?"

"Sorry, Sonic. The truth hurts sometimes…I know." Tails said with his eyes close, while nodding continually. "Eheheh, but still…I'm kinda excited." he chuckled. "I've never been invited to a movie premiere before."

Tails then pulled out a pink sheet of paper, with Amy's handwriting on it. "Remember, Amy invited us here." he muttered, looking at the paper. "She seemed really excited about this thing, as well. I guess I would be too, if I had the chance star in a new movie with a lot of expectation, right Sonic?"

However, Sonic wasn't really paying any attention to Tails, because he was too busy admiring the huge theatre. "Wow…" Sonic said with his mouth agape. "Man…Tails, look at this place. I…It's SO huge, no it's humongous!!!"

"Uhh…Typical." Tails sighed, turning away from Sonic.

"Hey, you two?" A voice said, in an annoyed tone from behind, getting both Sonic and Tails attention. They then turned to see Espio; he was standing behind the ticket booth wearing a red uniform.

"Hey? Well if isn't Espio! What's up, bro? How have you been?" Sonic chuckled. "How have Vector and Charmy been? They're alright, too?"

However, Espio just snorted, annoyingly. "Hey, I do have one more thing to ask you?" Sonic chuckled. "I always wondered? What kinda animal are you? Aren't you, like, a rhino or something? I mean, isn't that a horn in front of your face."

"You imbecile! I am a chameleon!" Espio shrieked. "How dare you disparage me? You actually think my features are similar to that of a RHINO?!?!" Espio then huffed, while folding his arms. "I mean, HONESTLY! A Rhino?! Do not make me laugh!"

Sonic just smiled awkwardly. "Uhh, o-okay, soooorrrryyyy!" he then sighed. "Man, you really are sensitive, Espio…Hmm, Espio…"

Sonic then started rubbing his chin, while folding his arms. "Uh, oh? What is it now?" Espio sighed with a sweat drop seen falling from his head.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sonic chuckled. "Well…maybe, it is something you tell me…" Espio just stared peculiarly at him. "What does the word 'Espio' stands for? I mean, I know it's your name, but I don't see a pun there." he then placed his hands on his side. "I know ours have some kind of pun in it, but yours…I haven't been able to figure yours out yet.

"Hmm, I wonder…Does it stands for…ESPN?" Espio just stared at Sonic like: 'What the fuck?' "I mean, I never seen you play any sports before!" Tails just sighed, while rubbing his temples.

Sonic was still talking nonsense and it seriously was beginning to ware down on Espio's nerves. "You…MORON!!!" he yelped. "My name is a pun, as well! It stands for ESPIONAGE!" he then sighed, while slapping his forehead. "My god, you can not be that dimwitted. It was put out there so obvious!"

"Eh, well, excuse me! Somebody looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Mr. Grumpy-pants!" Sonic then noticed Espio in his uniform. "Uhh…Wait, dude…You work here?" he then chuckled. "Hey? Eheheh. When did you start working here?"

However, Espio just disregarded him, completely. "_Man, do he ever shuts up_?" he said to himself. "So…What are you guys intending to do? Just stand there loitering or are you going to buy some tickets?" he huffed.

"Dude…D…Did you just…ignore me?" Sonic muttered, before walking away with his head down.

"Okay, okay! I've had just about of enough of this…stupidness!" Tails groaned, glaring at Espio. "Man, Espio, you need to learn how to mellow out. You didn't have to give Sonic all that hostile attitude, he was only showing you some much-needed hospitality."

However, Espio just glared at Tails, as he watched him walk back over to Sonic. "Uhh…Whatever." he then murmured. "…Fag."

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails said, getting the hedgehog's attention. "Do you have the right amount of Rings that will allow us to gain admittance into the theater?" Tails finished with an annoyed expression on his face, while eyeballing Espio from the corner of his eye.

"Huh? Rings?" Sonic said, while rubbing his head. "What the heck are you talking about? Rings aren't going to let us inside. I think you mean…the money?"

"Money? Nah-Uh! Rings are the only currency used in Mobius, Sonic!" Tails countered, wagging hid finger, while nodding. "I thought you already knew that." he then rubbed his head. "By the way, what's money?"

A sweat drop fell from Espio's forehead as he just stood there staring at Sonic and Tails as they went back and forth with each other.

After hearing Sonic and Tails argue endlessly among each other, Espio finally decided to intervene. "HEY?!!?" he yelled, getting both of their attention. "I do not care what kind of currency you use. Rings, money…Shoot, I will even accept Coins! You will just have to pay SOMETHING for admission."

"Man, I'm just noticing this, but…you…talk…really…funny." Sonic then started chuckling. However, Espio thought Sonic's taste of humor wasn't amusing and so he glared at him. "Man, chill! I was only joking with you…"

Tails then came over next to Sonic, nudging his elbow into his side. "Here, Sonic…" he sighed. "Just give him this money, so we can get inside already."

"Alright, Tails…!" Sonic then grabbed the money outta Tail's hand and then turned to Espio. "There! Happy now?" he sighed, handing him the money.

"Humph. Whatever…" Espio muttered, turning around so he could count the money. "…It seems that you successfully comprised the appropriate amount of currency." he then opened up the door to let Sonic in. "You may enter. I do hope that you enjoy the movie"

"Uhh…Thanks?" Sonic said, walking pass him. "Man, I'm not lying. You talk…REALLY strangely." Sonic murmured, as Espio watched him disappear into the theater.

Tails was just about to follow behind, but Espio quickly closed the door. "Hey, what's the big idea, man?" he groaned.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I can not permit you to enter." Espio huffed, while folding his arms.

"Oh, if it's about my admission, Sonic already paid for me." Tails smiled. "You see, he had paid for both of us."

"No. I am afraid that is not what I mean." Tails just stared strangely at him. "You see, pets are strictly prohibited from entering the theater." he huffed.

"Huh, really?" Tails then started looking around, before chuckling. "Oh, it's good to see that you're enforcing the regulations in this theater so rigorously, but as you can see I don't have any pets with me here. You must have been mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me."

Tails was just about to walk under the poll, but Espio pushed him away. "Hohohoho. How adorable…" he chortled. "…I was talking about YOU, you jackal!" he said, putting his finger on Tails' chest fur.

"WHAT?!?!" Tails shrieked, utterly appalled at what Espio just said. "I…I don't like what you're accentuating! Do I look like a domesticated animal to you?!" he gruffed. "Oh, FYI, I'm a fox."

Espio folded his arms, while looking at Tails with one eye opened "As a matter of fact…" he then continued. "You do." Espio had this serious expression on his face as he looked down at Tails. "Beside, who am I to let some mangy mutt question my certitude? Don't be absurd."

"W…What?" Tails muttered. "This is blatant injustice!" he yelped, while flailing around. "You're discriminating against my rights as a citizen!"

"What are you talking about, since when did mongrels have their on rights?" Espio retorted. "Uhh, why am I even trying to clarify with you? It is not like you can understand; you are an animal after all."

"WH…What did you just say?" Tails gasped. "How dare you, I say! Are you trying to emphasize that I'm unintelligent?"

As Tails continued to complaint, he noticed Espio pulling out a walkie-talkie and then saying something inside it. "…Uhh, what did you just doing? Who are you talking to?"

Espio then looked down at Tails and smirked. "Oh, nothing. The higher-ups just gave me the go-ahead to sedate the vicious, rabid animal."

"…E-Excuse me?" Suddenly, Espio appeared behind Tails, grabbing onto his neck. "W-What're you doing? Leggo of me!!!!" Tails then noticed Espio pulling out a long needle. "WHAT THE HELL??!" the two-tails fox shrieked. "Get that away from me!"

But, Espio didn't listen and approached Tails' neck with the needle. "Oh, no! OH, NO!!!! Somebody…" Espio then jabbed the needle into his neck. "Sonic…" he muttered, before losing consciousness.

"This is Espio. Do you copy? This…Is…Espio!" Espio said into the walkie-talkie. "The disorderly has been successfully restrained. Proceeding to encapsulate." Espio then picked up an unconscious Tails and pulled out something from under the stand.

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the theater.**

Sonic had already found the room where he they were airing the movie, he sitting down with his feet resting on the chair in front of him. "So this is how a VIP room looks like? Hmm…not too shabby, if I do say so."

Sonic then started looking around. "Strange…I wonder whatever happened to Tails? I thought he would already came." he then shrugged. "Oh, well. He's probably out getting some snacks from the concession stand." he then pulled a chilidog from underneath his fur. "Eheheh. He should have brought something from the pad."

The room then went dark and the big screen started flashing brightly. "Hey, the movie's starting, what an intro." Sonic then sighed, while folding his arms. "…'Bout time. Now, let's see what this movie's about. I hope it's actually interesting and I'm not wasting my valuable time…"

But instead of the movie coming on right away, a commercial promoting the movie was seen appearing on the screen. "UHHH! Great!" Sonic groaned. "Commercials! I hate movie advertisements, they're so unnecessary!"

The commercial started with Cream walking nervously through a dark alley with Cheese floating closely behind. "Hey?! That's Cream & Cheese!" Sonic chortled. "Coolio! They're promoting this movie!"

Cream & Cheese was still walking, when Cream noticed Vector standing at the end, leaned up against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed. "WHAT?! Vector, too? Awesome." Sonic chuckled, sitting up in his seat.

"Uh, Vector, is that you?" Cream then looked closer. "Oh, it is you!" she chortled. "I thought it was some kinda of lunatic…So…what're you doing?"

Vector opened his eyes and slowly started walking toward Cream with this creepy looking grin on his face. "To get through tight places, press the circle button and slide!" (I got that from the Sonic Shorts series)

"W…What are you talking about, Vector?" Cream chuckled nervously, while slowly backing away from Vector. But, he kept walking toward her. "S-Stop it, Vector…Y-You're scaring me."

"To get through tight spaces, press the circle button to SLIDE!!!" Vector snarled, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Uhh…I-I don't understand…" Cream replied nervously. Vector then started running full speed at Cream. "AHHHHHH!!!!" she shrieked, while running as fast as she could.

As Cream ran throughout the alley, she noticed Vector's shadow moving all on the walls, following her every step. "Uhh, I don't understand, why is he doing this? Somebody, HELP!" she shrieked.

Cream stopped at the corner to catch her breath, she was drenched in sweat, while frantically looking around. "Uh…I-I think I got away from him…" she said outta relief. "What do you think, Cheese?" Cheese nodded. "Good. Let's go home."

Cream was just about to turn around, but she noticed that Vector was right in front of her. "V-Vector?!" she gasped. Vector then jacked her up and pushed her up against the wall. "Ow, stop it! You're hurting me!"

As Cream bounced off the wall, Vector went rushing toward her, balding up his fist. "To get through tight spaces, press the circle button and…" he then caved her face in with as he shouted. "SLIDE!"

As Cream bounced off the wall once again, Vector quickly jumped up and kicked her in the chest with a drop-kick. "V-Vector…W-Why?" Cream uttered before losing consciousness.

Vector just stood there with this insane look on his face as he stood over Cream, breathing heavily. Cheese was in the background trying to frantically flutter away. Vector then quickly turned around, pulling out a gun, and then pointing it at the Ciao.

As the screen fadeout, the only thing that was heard was lots of gunfire. "Stealing movies is just like… MURDER! DO NOT STEAL MOVIES!" the announcer said, rigorously.

Sonic just stood there with his mouth agape, his left eye twitching nonstop. "Now, we would like to kindly introduce you with today's feature presentation…"

…**Which is in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter…LATER!**


	2. Mephiles and Eggman Appears

**A/N: Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk! Did you all enjoy chapter 1...I didn't hardly see any reviews…What's up? It makes me sorta sad…Nah, not really! For those who read, but didn't have the balls to review, but still like it, I'm here to inform that you're gonna like…no, LOVE this chapter! It's gonna be FUNNY as HELL!**

**I fixed it a slight bit, just read you'll see what I'm talkin about!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

…**Or Die Tryin'**

**Chapter 2: Eggman and Mephiles Appears**

**Today's Special Appearances from: Eggman, who's assisting Mephiles in his evil ambitions. **

**Not to forget, Christopher Thorndyke and his Grandpa, Chuck, as two of the many traveling passengers! **

**And Charmy Bee as the Airport's Security Guard**

"…Uhh…Ah, man…what a…FREAKY…movie commercial. What does beating the crap out of Cream & Cheese have anything to do with stealing? I mean, I didn't actually see her steal anything." Sonic sighed, while patting his chest. "Well, at least the movie's about to start."

The giant screen then came back on flashing. "Hmm, I wonder what this movie's call, I remember Tails saying something, but I was probably zoned out at the time. It's kinda hard to pay attention to a dude who talks complete nerd stuff all day long…" he chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

The title then finally appeared on the screen; it was huge and was in full bright colors. The title read in big bold letters: Sol "Emerald" Plane.

"Sol 'Emerald' Plane? That's the name of the movie?!" Sonic then folded his arms, while sighing loudly. "Aw man, I'm not gonna lie, but that is undeniably the most worst…pun…EVER!" he chortled to himself.

* * *

The movie started with many passengers walking into a red airplane. The airport filled with many peoples walking throughout. Knuckles and Amy were also in the midst of the crowd. They were standing in front of the plane, with Knuckles motioning the peoples toward the entrance.

As Knuckles continued to motion the passengers toward the entrance, Amy was standing next to him looking also watching the many passengers board the plane.

As Amy started look at Knuckles from the corner of her eye, she noticed that Knuckles was grinning…creepily. "Eh. I can tell by the look on your face, that you're really excited about this plane thing, aren't you Knuckles?"

"Excited?!" Knuckled scoffed, while turning to her. "Pssft! Excited isn't enough to express my gratitude! Don't you see, Sunset? This is an once-in-a-lifetime privilege for me!"

Amy just smiled, while rubbing the back of her head nervously like. "Uhh…Y-Yeah, I don't know what got over me." Amy then crossed her arms and muttered. "…Wait…Sunset?"

"I've waited so anxiously for this day to come, Sunset!" Tears then started flowing down from Knuckles' cheeks, as he bald up his fist "The day when the Sol Emerald 219 finally makes it debut into the sky-blue skies." he then started shaking his fist, feverishly. "And not to mention, radiantly too!"

"Uhh…O-Okay." Amy muttered just staring at Knuckles. "_Wait…Did he just call me Sunset again_?" she said to herself. "_Why does he keep calling me that_?"

Knuckles placed his hands on his head and started fixing the undersize white pilot hat on his head. "This is indeed a memorable moment in time!" he said, while smirking. "A day that surely won't be forgotten!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Knuckles! Don't you think you're just overdoing this thing a teeny bit? Amy said, while sighing outta exasperation. "Anyways, it's really easy to tell that you've taken a like to that plane, huh?"

However, Amy was ignored completely. "The Sol Emerald 219's appearance into the skies…" Knuckles murmured. "A well deserved outset, for an awesome piece of machinery…if I might say."

Amy just stared annoyingly at him. "HEY?!" she yelled, getting Knuckles' attention. "Are you even listening to me?"

"…Uhh, yeah…" Knuckles said turning from Amy, as he placed his hands behind his back. "Maybe, you should ask a physician to look at that rash. As you already know, I'm not a doctor."

"What are you talking about, Knuckles?" she then sighed. "You know what? I don't even want to know…"

"Quite, quite…" Knuckles muttered, while nodding his head repeatedly, as he pulled out a light blue toy pipe.

Amy just stared at Knuckles as he slowly dipped his blue pipe in and out of a plastic bottle. "Which really has me thinking: how did you even become the captain of this airplane? I mean, I've certainly never seen you fly a plane."

Knuckles was just about blow outta his pipe, but dropped it when he heard Amy's latest statement. "…Uh, h-how dare you?" he said, appalled, as he turned facing Amy. "I have you know that I'm a well renowned pilot!"

"What? Since when? I never heard anybody say that you were an awesome pilot. Maybe, Tails, but not you." Amy counted, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Hohohoho, you're so naïve!" Knuckles smirked as he stuck his chest out. "Hehehe. I've pilot Angel Island around Mobius for years, with the provided help of the Master Emerald, of course." he then picked his pipe off the ground and started blowing bubbles from it.

"Tch. Seriously, Knuckles, I really don't think the same principles apply." Amy sighed, while staring at bubbles that went floating passed her. "Beside, don't Angel Island, like, I dunno…Always fall outta the sky?"

"HEY?!" Knuckles shouted, pointing his finger at Amy. "…Shouldn't you be doing something helpful or something? You are the stewardess, after all." Knuckles cleverly said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, but there nothing for me to do...well, not until we board the plane." Amy muttered.

"Well, you could go and find Shadow. I can't seem to locate him and we're almost done with making all the necessary preparation." Knuckles said, still blowing bubbles from his toy pipe. "Not to mention, that we should be lifting off soon."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure you're right. I'll get it to right away, Knuckles." Amy said, while fanning the bubbles away from her.

As Amy started to walk off, Knuckles suddenly shouted in a rather annoyed like tone. "Hey, little lady?! That's Captain Knuckles to you, Sunset!"

"Oh, well sorrrryyyy… Amy sighed, rolling her eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you, 'Captain Knuckles'!" As Amy walked away, she suddenly stopped, placing her hand on her chin. "…Wait, who's Sunset?"

However, when Amy went to look back, she saw Knuckles standing on the top the plane's steps. "Hey, after you finish finding Shadow, be sure to return to the plane." Knuckles then said, while walking into the plane. "I'm counting on you, Sunset."

"Sunset?! Will you stop calling me THAT?!?!" Amy shrieked, while flailing her arms. However, Knuckles didn't hear her, because he had already walked aboard the plane.

"Uhh…I guess I should get started then." Amy then folded her arms and started looking around. "Hmm…Now where I wonder where that slacker went off too…" Amy then started her search.

* * *

But, unbeknownst to the both of them, Eggman was one of the passengers boarding the plane; he was in disguise, however. Eggman was wearing a white turban with a fake black long mustache.

As Eggman walked passed Knuckles and Amy, he snickered as he looked down into his shadow. "Alright, Mephiles! Phase 1 is completed. I have successfully board the aircraft. I also was able to sneak some of my droids onboard."

**Flashback**

Charmy Bee watched as Eggman nervously walking over to him. "Halt, sir!" Charmy said, floating over to Eggman.

Eggman was wearing an oversized backpack on his back. "Uhh…Is there a problem sir?" he muttered, while nervously looking around the vicinity.

"Do not fret, good sir. I'm the security guard in charge of this area and it my job to search you, you know…to make sure you didn't bring any weapons of mass destruction onboard the plan." Charmy said full of authority.

"Do not try to stop me, as I'm entitled to aimlessly rummage around inside your belongings." Charmy replied.

It was really obvious to tell that he HAD no idea what he was doing. It was also obvious to tell that Charmy had no clue that the man talking to him was just Eggman in disguise.

"Weapons of mass destruction?" Eggman said to himself, while raising his eyebrow.

"Commencing with inspection assessment." Charmy said, reaching out toward Eggman.

"Wait!" Eggman said, stopping Charmy. "Hohohoho, I'm deeply appalled at your action, sir. I assure you, I have no intention in causing any tribulations on this flight." he snickered. "I'm just here to enjoy myself, just like the many other passengers.

Charmy just stared peculiarly at Eggman as he circled around him. "Hmm, I think…I think I can trust your words." he then smiled. "You do look like a honest person." Eggman just started laughing all manically. "You can go through and please enjoy yourself"

"And, you're right and I will!" Eggman chortled. As Eggman went to walk pass Charmy, one of his E-Series robots (Shruggs) fell outta his backpack and landed on the ground.

Both Eggman and Charmy looked at the robot and then at each other. "Care explaining to me, to just what that is?" he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Uhh…T-That's just a toy…Yes, and it's a gift for my…Uhh…daughter…" Eggman said, before nodding. "Yeah, that right. It's a gift from my daughter…Uhh, Eggirl? She's really sickly and I thought a toy would be the preferred gift in this kind of…occasion?"

Charmy just stared at him, quietly, until he said. "…Sounds normal to me." he chortled. "I'm very sorry for these brief inconveniences. Please, enjoy yourself and I won't hold you up any longer."

"Eh, they're no problems here, none at all." Eggman chuckled, before walking outta the area. "Imbecile." he said under his breath.

In the background a little kid was seen dropping his stuff animal. "Hey you, kid!" Charmy then quickly floated over to the kid and tackled him down to the ground. "You thought you were slick, eh? You thought couldn't get one pass me?"

"W-What're you talkin about?" the kid yelped.

"Shut your yap, kid! I know that doll's full of anthrax!" Charmy pulled out his can of mace and started spraying it into the little kid's eyes.

**End of Flashback **

Sinister laughter was heard, as Mephiles slowly lifted his head outta Eggman's shadow. "Excellent work, Eggman! Now, let us make haste. It's time that I finally receive what I mostly desire, the Sol Emeralds."

"Right you are." Eggman chortled, while rubbing his belly. "And with me as your partner! None shall be able encumber what we have conspiring!"

"True." Mephiles uttered, as he brought the rest of his body outta Eggman's shadow.

"Listen, you hedgehog abomination…Uhh, I mean, Mephiles, when we're done here, you're still gonna let me use the Sol Emeralds as a power source for my droids, right? That was part of the agreement, after all."

"Sure, whatever…" Mephiles said, nonchalantly. "Now, let's start the search."

"Alright, I'm gonna start at the coach!" Eggman exclaimed, while walking toward the back.

"And I'll start in the first class..." Mephiles smirked connivingly as he went into an old man walking by shadow.

* * *

After walking around the airport for awhile, Amy seemed to have no luck in finding Shadow. Her feet were beginning to hurt and she was really beginning to become annoyed.

"Emmm, Where is he? Where is he?!" Amy groaned. "He's gonna make me be late. That irresponsible jerk." she then sighed. "Standing here complaining isn't gonna help me find him. I guess I should report back to Captain Sacks and tell him the bad news.

Amy quickly made it back to Knuckles; they were both inside the plane, sitting inside the cockpit. "Listen, Knuckles, I looked just about everywhere for Shadow. I just can't seem to find him. I'm getting really tried of this."

"Hmm…" Knuckles said, rubbing his chin, trying to look intelligent. "So you couldn't find him, hmm?" he then folded his arms. "Hmm, this could really give our scheduling arrangement a slight problem…Well, at the most."

"This is so lame!" Amy groaned, while folding her arms. "I wonder why we can't find him. I at least thought he would be outside with us."

Knuckles leaned back in his chair, he then turned look toward a monitor that told him the amount passenger that were already board.

"Hmmm…All of the passengers are almost boarded into the vessel. I'm afraid without Shadow, we just can't takeoff." he then blew bubbles outta the pipe.

As Amy and Knuckles sat in the pilothouse thinking Shadow's whereabouts, Chris, you all know…the one from Sonic X, suddenly came walking into the hatch. "Hey, guys, what's going on?" he said, cheerfully.

Chris then turned toward Knuckles. "Hey, and congratulations on the head pilot position, Knuxs." he chuckled. "I heard my Grandpa made you it. He's has high expectations of you."

Amy and Knuckles then turned to see who it was. They saw that it was just Chris; they turned back around and sighed. "Hey, what's with the rude reception?"

However, when he noticed that Knuckles and Amy were looking disappointed his smile quickly faded away. "Hey, why with all the long faces, guys?"

"Oh, it's just horrible, Chris!" Amy said, lifting herself up outta her seat. "We can't seem to find Shadow, and without him we can't liftoff. He is the Air Marshal of the plane, after all!"

"Huh…But, if Shadow's the Air Marshal, doesn't that mean he's already on the plane." Chris said, scratching his head. "I mean, I thought Air Marshals' weren't supposed to leave the airplane, until the flight is completely over."

"WHAT?!" Amy then turned toward Knuckles and glared at him. "You knew this the whole time…DIDN'T YOU?!" she growled.

"Uhh…Will you look at that? We can finally takeoff!" Knuckles then pushed both Chris and Amy toward the exit. "Alright, guys! I'm gonna need me some alone time. You guys are totally messing up the atmosphere in here!" he then looked over at Amy. "Hey, Sunset? Be a doll and escort young Chris back to his designated seat.

"My name's not…" However, before Amy could finish, Knuckles had slammed the door. Amy and Chris was now standing outside the door. "Uhh…C'mon, let's take you back to your seat.

"Uh, Amy…Who's Sunset?" Chris asked.

"…I have no idea." Amy sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was down below where the cargo was be held.

Shadow was putting on his bulletproof vest, polishing his many guns. "Who loves you? That's right, daddy loves all of his babies." he cooed, kissing his gun.

The loudspeaker then came blaring on. "Shadow, this is your Captain speaking! Please report to the upper levels of the plane…And stop French kissing your guns, before you accidentally blow your head off."

"Shut up!" Shadow retort. "Anyways, I think it about time for everybody to see just what an Air Marshal can really do...And with me as it...Who knows what might just happen!" Shadow said, before laughing all manically.

**A/N: And there, folks, is chapter 2, I'm sorry it took long, but I just didn't have any time to write on it…I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay tune for chapter 3.**


	3. The Task at Hand

**A/N: Okay, folks…I'm back…Yeah…With an update to my recently made stories…Or Die Tryin' and I hope you all are ready for chapter 3 in my story, or whatnot. I hope you really enjoy this chapter, cuz I put a lot of effect in writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sega related…If I did, do you honesty think I'll be writing fanfics?**

…**Or Die Tryin'**

**Today's Special Appearances are written down thusly **

**Eggman: Who's assisting Mephiles' in his insidious plot to seize control of all seven Sol Emerald for no particular reason!**

**The idiotic robotic duo: Scratch and Grounder finally make their appearance, as well. They were the robots he snuck aboard.**

**Chris Thorndyke, his Granddad, Chuck Thorndyke, as two of the passengers flying inside the plane.**

**And now finally…The story, itself!**

**Chapter 3: The Task At Hand**

On the big screen, the bright red plane was seen finally taking off from the airport and was now dispersing into the light-blue skies.

"…Yeah, did you want something, Captain Knuckles?" Amy gruffed, as she walked into the pilothouse.

Air Marshal Shadow and Captain Knuckles were already inside, they were snickering, while trying not to look at the Amy. "…Uhh, what's going on guys?" she muttered.

"Have you made sure to completely check for stowaways? I've been hearing these nasty rumors about a shady looking guy who snuck onboard." Knuckles said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"…Uh, N-No. I haven't seen anything out the ordinary, since I started working." Amy muttered. "Everything's all secured in my section." she then turned toward Shadow. "Beside, I thought it was Shadow's job to make prevent stowaways from boarding."

"HEY?!" Shadow yelled. "I don't recall him speaking to me. Don't try changing the subject, so you can get me involved in your shit, woman!" However, Amy just rolled her eyes. "…Yeah, you better do that…bitch."

"Anyways…" Knuckles said, drawing Amy's attention. "Some passengers have reported to me, claiming that they've seen this weird guy roaming about on the plane."

"Like I said before, there's only little I can do to help this cause, because this is not in my jurisdiction." she said, eyeballing Shadow. "…But, I will see what I can do anyways."

"Will see that you do, Sunset!" Knuckles said, crossing his legs as he blew from his pipe.

Amy then went to walk away, when she suddenly stopped. "…Wait…Sunset?! There you go calling me Sunset again. Will you STOP THAT?"

"Hey, Knuckles?" Shadow snickered, slightly turning toward him. "You forgot to ask her the real question…"

"Real…Question? What really question?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. What the hell are you talking…Oh, yeah…I remember." Knuckles then started chuckling as he turned to Amy. "The real reason I call you in here wasn't for stowaways…Sunset, remind me…What part of the plane is this?"

"…Huh…The pilothouse…right?" Amy said.

"…No…" Shadow chuckled, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"No? Well, hmm…the control room?" Amy answered.

"No…" Knuckles chuckled. "Try again…"

"…Hmm…The cockpit?" Amy finally answered.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other, before laughing loudly. "Hahahahahaha! Oh my god! I can't believe she just said it!" Knuckles chortled.

"You see, I told you I could get her to say it!" Shadow said, still laughing.

"…Huh, you mean…Cockpit?" Knuckles and Shadow then started laughing even louder. "I don't get it…What's wrong with the word…Errr! You guys need to grow-up! SERIOUSLY!" she yelled, before storming outta the cockpit.

"Sweet…That was golden, Shadow…" Knuckles said, still laughing a bit.

"I guess I should get back in kicking folk's asses!" Shadow said, slowly walking toward the exit. "An Air Marshal's job is never complete."

Mephiles, still veiled inside the old man's shadow, was now heading toward first class. After a short walk, the old man finally made it to the first class section.

"…Wooo, I can't believe how smoothly the flight been going so far. "Furthermore, there hasn't any kind of casualties since takeoff, so that's really good." the old man chortled, before walking into the luxurious first-class coach.

As the old man walked throughout the coach, he noticed that some of the passengers were seen activate, they were trying out some of the plane's many accessories, only available in that room. While others just remained seated in their chairs, relaxing under the find provision of their air-conditions.

"Hm. Perhaps, I too, should acquaint myself with the plane's accommodations." The old man chuckled.

The old man turned and spotted a chair, it was a two-seater and it was not that far from where he was standing. "Hm, well doesn't that look rather comfortable. Maybe, I should go and sit, you know, to see how it feels out!"

As the man walked up to the chair, he noticed somebody was already sitting in. "Uh, excuse me? Is this seat taken?" The other person then turned, it was Chris. "You don't mind if I…" the man then sat down. "Uh, oh my…How Comfortable. What is this…plush?"

The man then looked up and he noticed a mini air-condition protruding out from right above him. "…Hmmm…I wonder how property does this work?" The man turned toward the other passengers, they were sitting, already feeling the affects of their air-condition. "…The other peoples seemed to be enjoying theirs!" he then lifted his finger, pressing down the red button on the machine.

The vents from above the old man then opened up, blowing fridge air all over him. "Hm, oh…it works just perfectly. Uhaaahhh…How refreshing." the old man sighed. "Hm, it good to see that everything's working so efficiently here."

"Man, grandpa! How conceited can you be?" Chris sighed, turning to the old man. "Of course everything's working correctly! You're the one who built it!" he then turned away, folding his arm. "You need to stop congratulating yourself…"

The old man was none other than Chris' Grandfather, Chuck. You see, The Sol Emerald 219 was one of his latest invention; he had manufactured it exclusively for the citizen of Mobius.

Since the citizens weren't used to seeing such a huge aircraft, the only kinda plane they were use to seeing was Tail's X Tornado…err…or something like that.

Anyways, Chuck thought of it as a new experience for the peoples. They would have gotten a chance to see huge aircrafts soar across the skies of Mobius.

Chuck just snickered, as he slouched in his seat. "What's wrong with commending myself?"

"Maybe, because it's creepy…" Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Beside, if you want to hear your airplane be acknowledge in how well-built it is, wouldn't be better to hear THAT from the citizen of Mobius themselves?"

However, Chuck seemed impervious to what Chris said. "Hmm…it seems that I was in the right, when I appointed Knuckles as the plane's pilot." he muttered, looking outta the window.

"…Uh…Typical…" Chris groaned, getting up. "I'm gonna see if I can find Amy. At least I know she'll listen to what I have to say…" he then walked away.

As Chuck sat down relaxing in his seat, the air from the vent continued to blow all over him. "Uhh…So tranquil…" he yawned lazily. "Uhaah…It's almost enough to make me…" Chuck immediately fell asleep, thanks to the sweet relief from the air-condition.

Mephiles slowly emerge from underneath Chuck's shadow, only his upper body was showing as he looked up at him. "…Er, about time that senile old fool went to sleep." he sneered. "I thought he was never gonna shut up…with all his excessive blathering about…NOTHING!"

"…Going on about, how this plane's lacking casualties." Mephiles grumbled. "Humph. Such conceit. Perhaps, I should dispose of him to set an example. Muhahahaha, yes…an example. That way, I could show these cretins exactly why they should fear the name, Mephiles the Dark!"

Mephiles then turned toward the pilothouse, smirking balefully. "…But that's all in due time. Right now, I should only be concerning myself with one thing: And that obtaining what I greatly desire." he then snuck back inside Chuck's shadow and started slowly moving away from him.

"If the Sol Emeralds are being used as the power source for the plane's internal systems, then I know for certain, that the pilot knows the whereabouts of their location. Eheheh. I'll just get the pilot in there to enlighten me."

Only sinister laughter was heard as Mephiles, still hidden inside his shadow form, slithered toward the cockpit. "…Huh, that was odd…" a young woman muttered, suddenly stopping. "I coulda sworn I heard somebody…laughing…Weird."

After sliding underneath the plane's floors without being detected, Mephiles had finally made his way to the pilothouse's entrance. "Excellent. Now to contact Eggman. I have to inform him that I'm now proceeding into the cockpit, to exterminate the pilot."

On the other side of the plane, Eggman and his two bumbling robots Scratch and Grounder were heading toward the lower-class, as they, too, searched for the Sol Emerald.

They were still walking, when Eggman's walkie-talkie suddenly came on. "Uh, yes…This is Eggman." the fat scientist uttered speaking into the transmitter. "…Oh, Mephiles…Uh-huh, alright…Good luck. As for us, we're still heading there. We should be there shortly…"

Eggman then placed his ear to the transmitter as Mephiles continued speaking. "…Hmm…That does sound somewhat sufficient." he muttered, rubbing his chin. "…Alright, I think I can manage that…"

"Hey? What do you think they're talking about?" Grounder whispered to Scratch.

"How should I, BUCK, BUCKAAAA, know…" Scratch grumbled.

"…Because you're psychic and highly skill in the sacred art of…Jujitsu…" Grounder then bowed down in a formally fashion. "Scratch-San!"

Scratch just stared at Grounder, before cobbering on top of the head. "What the hell are you talking about?! Buck, buck, buck…BUCKAAA!!! I'm not skilled in any stupid Jujitsu! Furthermore, Jujitsu isn't a sacred art."

"Enough!" Eggman yelled. "Our benefactor, Mephiles was kind enough to inform me of the main objective of our mission. Now. Listen carefully, nincombots, because I definitely won't be repeating myself!"

Eggman cleared his throat distinctively, before saying. "Our mission is to retrieve the Sol Emeralds that's hidden somewhere aboard this vessel. We must find them at all costs, even if that means you guys ultimately getting sacrifice in the process. I want you to treat this mission with the utmost diligence."

"Buck, buckaaaa! You got it, your evilness!" Scratch chuckled, while saluting. "To show you how committed I am to you and the mission! When the time comes, when we finally locate the gem. I will willingly sacrifice myself…on your behalf, of course, to assure that gem will indeed go into your possession!"

"Uh-UH! He's lying, doctor!" Grounder chimed in. "Listen, listen! I'm WAY more committed than him!" Grounder then lifted up his drill arm and started spinning it. "U-Uh…I-I'm so committed…t-that I'll drill myself in the eye…right now!"

As Grounder slammed his spinning drill arm in into eye and started purposely drilling a hole in his face.

Scratch just stood there, staring annoyingly at him. "You numskull, when the doctor said: sacrifice, he didn't mean committing suicide on yourself, before the mission actually starts! BUCK, BUCKAAAA!!! He was talking about doing during the mission, DUH!"

Grounder's right eye had a huge hole in it, as he turned facing Scratch. "Yea-Uhh! Shut up, Scratch! You don't what you're talking about!!!" he retorted, as he started on his left eye.

"Err, you stupid nincombot! If you want to beat yourself up so badly, then by all means, let me assist you!" Scratch then lifted up his arm and slammed it on top of Grounder's head.

"OW!" Grounder yelped, covering his head. "Oh, a wise guy, are we? Well, I don't need anybody's helping me kick my ass!" Grounder then jammed his drill-arm into Scratch and started drilling through his chest. "I'm well capable of doing that…myself."

"WAH! You maniac! Stop drilling me…Uh…Wait…That didn't sound right…buck, buck, BUCKA, but get off me, nonetheless!" Scratch yelped, slapping Grounder in the face.

"Ow, but that's okay…At least I was able to prove my…" Grounder then started snickering. "…Point. Get it? Because I was drilling inside your interior!"

Scratch looked down at his body and noticed that everything was still in tack. "Pssh…Hardly! Buck, BUCKA!!!! You couldn't even penetrate (No sexual joke intended) through my first skin." he chuckled. "It's a good thing that the doctor built me with an extra tough exoskeleton.

As Scratch stood there laughing, Grounder repaid the favor by slapping him back in his face. "What the? D…Did you just…slap me? How can you slap me…Buck, buck…BUCKA, if you can't even make an opened hand?!?!" However, Grounder just slapped him again. "Will you stop slapping me?!"

"No!" Grounder said, slapping him again. "If you don't like it, bring it on then, cock-a-doodle-doo!" he then started taunting Scratch.

Eggman just stood there as Scratch and Grounder started ripping each into shreds "Will you two nincombots cut that out!" he yelped, separating the two robots, then slamming them into each other. "All of your excessive bickering gonna expose our position!"

"…Sorry, doctor…" Scratch muttered. "If Grounder wasn't so stupid, we would already found the coach and BUCK, BUCKAAAA, have that Emerald in our possession…"

"Shut up, Scratch!" Grounder yelped. "Don't listen to him, doctor! Scratch just wants some of your nuts…" Eggman just stared at him. "You know, like nuts and bolts!!!"

Eggman turned away from the two robots, sighing. "…Uhh, what was I thinking?! I knew it was a bad idea bring them alone with me! I should have just left those idiots deactivated inside that junkyard." he then sighed. "I suppose, I deserve this for convincing myself that they could actually assist me on this task."

After walking for awhile, Eggman and his two bumbling robots finally made it to the coach's entrance. "Finally, at last! Now to bring our plan into fruition."

Eggman then started laughing all evilly, until Scratch interrupted him. "Say, doctor?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" Eggman replied, seething.

"Thanks for giving me another chance in assisting you in one of your evil schemes I really appreciate it!"

I think it's time for me to give Scratch a description. Scratch was a tall and skinny robotic like chicken, he was also a grade A ass kisser when it came to Eggman. Scratch was known for his horrible speech impediment, he would always said 'Buck' during the middle of almost every statement.

"Yeah, doctor! Thanks for giving me another chance!" Grounder said. All of Grounder's injuries had somehow been repaired. "I'm really thankful, for your kindness!"

Grounder was blue short little robot, I think he suppose to be a robotic tracker-trailer or something. Anyways, Grounder's hands and nose were all drills, he also had wheels for legs. Grounder wasn't the brightest of robot…As a matter fact…He was an idiot, and was labeled as mildly retarded.

"You don't have anything to worry about, doctor! I won't let you down, that I can assure you! You made the right choice, when you decided to use me again! Buck, buck…Buck, buck, BUCKAAAA!!"

"Yeah, doctor! You made the right choice, choosing me! I won't let you down." Grounder chuckled, repeating what Scratch just said, with the clucking aside.

Scratch looked at Grounder and glared. "Will you stop…Buck, buck…BUCKAAAA copying me!!!"

"What're you talking about? You're copying me!" Grounder retorted.

"Listen here, you idiot!" Scratch said, jacking Grounder up. "You better not mess up this once-in-a-lifetime chance for me. Bucka, BUCKA! This is my chance to get back good with the doctor. I don't need you making me look bad!" he then tapped Grounder on the forehead.

"Hey, whatta mean? I think YOU'RE the one who should be worrying about getting in MY way!" Grounder retorted, pushing Scratch back. "This is my chance to get in good with the doctor! And don't worry about looking bad, you're already there!"

"…Yeah, about that…" Eggman muttered. Scratch and Grounder immediately turned toward him. "I decided that I'm going in alone." Both Scratch and Grounder dropped their heads. "…Hm…I suppose I could give two some kinda task to do…"

"WHAT?!" Both robots said in unison.

"…Erm, yes." Eggman said, clearing his throat. "I want you two to stand out here as the lookout. Also, I'm leaving these transmitters with you!" Eggman then handed Scratch and Grounder two small transmitters. "If I happen to encounter any kind of hindrance during my incursion, those two transmitters will automatic initiate. That will be your cue to come in and aid me!"

**A/N: Stay tune for chapter 4: Tail's Display of Dismay…Psych. Could you really imagine?…I might put it in consideration.**

**Once More: Please review this! I really want some feedback. If you review me, then I'll promise to review yours. **


End file.
